


Hooked to your Charms

by Nejilover022



Series: NarutoRarePair2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 1, Festivals, M/M, Nejilee, Team Gai has each other's backs, The Moment Love Hits, narutorarepairweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: Tenten entered a knife forging contest and has to submit a team of two for the testing part of the contest. When you're part of a team, you help your teammates, no matter what. Fish guts and all.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Series: NarutoRarePair2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737745
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Hooked to your Charms

When Gai-sensei comes with news of a knife forging contest, Tenten is ecstatic. She pours all her efforts into forging her first blade. The result might not have given her the thinnest most flexible knife, but she knows it could cut its way through the hardest of the toughest skin. She’s proud of her work.

The judges find it to be fine work, and so Tenten’s blade is admitted to the second part of the contest: testing the blade. That’s where Lee and Neji come in. Participants must submit a team of two to an exhibition show held at the Gastronomic Food Festival.

“Are you guys ready?”, asks Tenten.

“Yes! There’s no fish we can’t handle”, Lee assures her.

“Yeah. How gross could it be”, Neji adds.

“Very gross”, teases Tenten. “Thank you for doing this, I owe you.”

“No, we’re a team. We help each other…even when it involves fish guts.”

“That’s sweet, Neji. This calls for a group hug!”, declares Lee.

Lee brings his friends into a thigh hug.

“Alright, show time! Remember your training. Filleting a fish is easy, no matter how big the fish they give you is, the steps remain the same.”

Lee, Neji and Tenten walk on stage with three other teams. While Tenten remains in the front, they head to their stations where a big box awaits them. While Neji worries about the size of the box containing their fish, Lee looks around: chefs who most likely have far more experience filleting fish than whatever experience they acquired during their week long crash course. The host introduces the four contestants to the public. Everybody cheers and the stage is cleared for the teams.

“Why is it that big, Lee?”

Lee takes Neji’s hand to reassure his friend, “It’ll be okay.”

“Our teams will be pleased to know we have a special treat for them. Our sponsors have provided us with these marvelous beauties.”

“Please be salmon…”

“Groupers! Only their lovely heads, mind you. Now, one of you shall make use the knife, and the other holds the head. You have 10 minutes, the team that can scavenge the most meat wins.”

“What does that have to do with filleting fish?”, wonders Lee.

“I don’t know, but I’m not knifing around in there”, says Neji.

“Ready? Set. Go!”

Neji removes the box at once while Lee grabs the knife.

“I think I’m gonna puke.”

“Close your eyes and hold it firm!”

At precisely half the time, the host speaks up.

“Oh, contestants!”, calls out the host, “wouldn’t it be nice to get some bonus points? On your station you’ll find pliers. If you open your grouper’s mouth, you’ll find several rows of teeth. Now, I don’t need to spell it out for you, do I?”

“Neji?”

Neji grabs the pliers. “I’ve got it.” He forcefully opens the stubborn mouth.

“I think I spoke too soon earlier…Now I’m gonna puke.”

“You can do it.”

“No.”

Nevertheless, Neji pulls out as many teeth as he can as Lee cuts away the cheeks of the fish. Those in the deepest part of the mouth are the easiest to pull out Neji discovers. The nastiest to reach as well, but he doesn’t have a choice, he really wants to win. Neji shoves his arm as far as he can and keeps pulling.

“Contestants! Your ten minutes are done! What do you say to final round? Coolest pose with your fish’s head wins extra points!”

Team 1 poses as if kissing their fish.

Team 2 poses with the head on their shoulder as if it’s a 3rd person.

Team 3 poses with the head as a hat.

Lee has barely enough time to catch the queasy look Neji sends him before he puts his head inside the fish’s mouth as if eaten. 

Team 4 poses as if attacking the grouper who had eaten one of its member.

“Marvelous, what creativity! A big thanks to all our participants, we will announce our winners tomorrow, on the second day of the festival.”

It’s done, they made it! Lee slowly removes the fish’s head of Neji and brushes the hair stuck to his face away. Sure, why not? It had to be when Neji’s drenched in fish fluids, guts and tooth stuck to his hair, two seconds away from a nervous breakdown when it hits Lee. Just how much he loves this ride-or-die dork; he finds himself hooked as it were. Lee hugs him and is surprised to feel Neji hugging him back.

“We’ve got coolest pose thanks to you. Let me buy you a lemonade.”

“I’m gonna swim in the stuff.”

“You should, you stink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair week yassssss ^^ Of course I wanted to take part because I need the motivation ^^'  
> Also Nejilee is a rarepair so it's like the stars have aligned !!!
> 
> Got the idea while I was filleting trout for tomorrow's supper :D and at work (a while back) the chef bought Mérou, which is a big fucker!!! my collegues and I spent like 20min fooling around with the head, good times
> 
> Enjoy <3


End file.
